


The Watched

by Stiles_The_Human71



Series: Iris Blackwood [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, F/M, Friendship, Government Experiments, Healing, Hiding, I don't know what else to tag, Kidnapped, Love, Lydia is a Good Friend, New Girl - Freeform, Pain, Poor Stiles, Popularity, Probably happy ending, Relief, Romance, Sickness, Stiles is in love, Stiles-centric, Taken, Torture, Werewolf, abilities, allison is alive in this, alternating pov, banshee - Freeform, but derek is out of town for now, deaton is cryptic as usual, derek might be back, dying, evil scientist, fighting to live, government project, hostage, i might put derek in this, im still debating whether to have a happy or sad ending, isaac and allison are hiding their relationship, lydia is a good sister, memories of claudia, most likely, not edited, project stargate, relationships, scott is a true alpha, scott loses control, secret, sick, sorry - Freeform, stiles' mom - Freeform, strange scents, symptoms, teen wolf timeline is off, the bite is a gift, the new girl of beacon hills, there is a lot of pain, turning, with a dying girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_The_Human71/pseuds/Stiles_The_Human71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the one time a girl likes Stiles back, she just so happens to not only possibly have five months to live from a mysterious illness, but she's also targeted by a underground government agency to get experimented on. Again.<br/>And Stiles just so happens to get dragged down with her as he fights for a way to save her life. <br/>Because he can't lose another person from sickness. He can't watch someone else slowly fade away from his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris Blackwood talks about her past history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not edited. Also, short chapter. Will post longer ones soon.

The Watched. Chapter 1: Welcome To Beacon Hills

**POV: Iris Blackwood  
**

 

I nervously tapped my foot on the ground trying to ignore the knot in my stomach that was feeling heavier the longer I waited. Eventually, I opted to just stand up and pace, rubbing my sweaty palms on my dark red sweatpants every few minutes, wondering what was taking so long. Soon enough, the door swung open to reveal a student. She was probably a sophomore or junior, she had dark, wavy, red hair that reflected in the dim light. Her eyes were big and brown, looking innocent if it wasn't for the deadly high heels and the confident walk she had. She carried a big purse that screamed 'I'm richer than you'.

She waved goodbye to the counselor before giving me a look of disgust then taking off. The counselor then turned to me and smiled.

"Miss. Blackwood?"

"That's me." I gave a fake smile, hoping she wouldn't see how nervous I was.

She held out her hand, "I'm Ms. Morrell. Please, come in."

I shook her hand then awkwardly walked in after her, sitting in the comfortable chair across from her desk. She smiled, exposing her pearly white teeth. Her dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle and somehow show how brave and wise she is. Her dark, straight, brown hair made her even more slender. I briefly wondered if she ever thought about modeling.

I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"So, I heard you moved here in the middle of summer? From Texas?"

I nodded, "Er...yeah." I looked away, choosing to look at my hands in my lap instead.

"How do you like Beacon Hills so far?"

I shrugged, "I haven't been out much besides going to the mall. My mom is still nervous about letting me go out..." I trailed off, taking another deep breath. It felt like a heavy weight was on my chest and I could barely breathe. It's only been two months, but it was still so hard to talk about.

"I understand. After everything that you have gone through."

I bit my bottom lip nervously, "I see you read my file."

She smiled, "I found you on Google."

_Ah, good ol' Google._

I just nodded, unsure how to continue this conversation. I didn't know if I really _wanted_ to continue the conversation.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

I raised an eyebrow, "About being held hostage for over a month and being experimented on by a psycho-creep? No. The more I talk about it, the more people treat me differently. I just tell them I'm fine."

"Are you 'fine'?"

I thought for a moment, remembering being strapped to the metal table and their faces with sick fascination and curiosity looming over me. I remembered the screams, the blood, the torture. I remember the smells of bleach and urine and stale bread and death. I remembered the needles and the scalpels and the electric fences that made it look like a prison. I remember the many times I almost escaped, only to to be punished by watching others die.

"No, I'm...far from fine." I said honestly. I could hear my voice crack and feel tears threaten to escape.

I was so tired of crying.

"Have you talked to any of the others that were held captive with you?"

I wiped a single tear and took another deep, shaky breath. The weight on my chest was only growing heavier.

"I...yeah, I did."

"But you don't anymore?"

For the first time, I looked up at Ms. Morrell. She looked genuinely concerned, but I knew it was a lost cause.

"Rebeca...She passed away two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss. How did she die?"

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I haven't talked to anyone about this for this long sense a month ago. "They held twenty people hostage in total. Five were tortured to death. Two were murdered for attempting to escape. Ten were killed when they tried to rescue us. Besides me, two other people lived. Claire and Rebeca. Claire was only eight. She died a month after the rescue. All her organs slowly failed because of the experiments they did to us. She had a kidney and a liver transplant, but her body was too weak to even support that. Rebeca died the same way. She was only twenty." I rubbed my face, realizing I was shaking. "We moved to Beacon Hills because my medical bills costed us our house, so now we live with my mom's closest friend and her daughter who goes here. Like Claire and Rebeca, my organs are failing. The doctors basically don't think I will live any longer than five months. I still don't know why I'm here at school, let alone how I am still alive longer than Claire and Rebeca did from the experiments combined."

"You know its not your fault." That sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I know, but seeing my mom struggling with the bills...it hurts, knowing its because of my medical bills. I don't know why I need to go to the doctor anymore. I don't know why I need to go to school. Eventually, my organs will be so weak I wont even be able to come. There's no point in coming and making even more people sad after I'm gone. I can't even get a job to help out. Partly because no one will hire a dying girl, and partly because my mom is terrified to be without her. I was lucky to come today without her trailing behind."

"And because you are the only survivor?"

That would of stung if any other person said that, but Ms. Morrell's voice was so calming, I didn't even mind. Still, I went back to staring at my hands that finally stopped shaking. "Am I a survivor if I'm dying?"

"There's always hope." She said, smiling as if saying she knew more than she was leading on.

"I guess." I spoke quietly.

"How is your mom's friend and her daughter doing with the change, with you and your mom living with them?"

I shrugged, "Ms. Martin has helped out a lot. I have my own room..."

"Do you not want your own room?"

"It will only remind them of me when I'm gone."

She nodded, "Are you and Lydia getting along?"

Wow, did she know everyone? I was pretty sure I didn't mention Lydia. She probably knew Ms. Martin.

Oh, yea. Ms. Martin worked here too. Duh.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, at first we didn't."

"What changed?"

I bit my lip. Did I really want to tell her this? She was probably going to call my mom and tell her, but whatever. Life is short.

"Lydia found me in the bathroom one night crying and throwing up. I accidentally took too much painkillers. Sometimes the pain gets unbearable..." I bit my lip, "Anyway, we ended up talking all night. She told me about how her dad never thought she was good enough, and I told her how I felt like I wasn't good enough, especially with all the medical bills, and losing the house and all..."

"But she's supportive now?" I was glad she didn't try to ask I was suicidal or something. Maybe it didn't really matter, sense I had probably less than five months to live. At least my symptoms were somewhat manageable right now. Eventually, not so much.

"She's more than supportive. I told her how all I wanted was to feel normal before I die. In return, she's helped me with make-up and clothes- tomorrow you'll see a new me. I mean, If I die before I graduate high school, then I'm going to look good doing it. Besides, first day of school I don't want people to like me just because I'm sick. The good thing is, my symptoms I have learned to hide really well. I probably won't be able to in a couple months, but...still. It's...worth it, you know?"

"I understand." She smiled, then sighed. "The good news is, the district has decided to read your file and agreed you can have extended early release or late arrival, as long as you have at least one elective. The bad news, there's only three electives open. P.E. and workshop. There is also first-aid for a sport, but that would be after school too."

I took another deep breath, glad that we finally changed subjects. "I get dizzy spells. I will probably chop off a finger in wood shop. I'd rather not do P.E., and first-aid sounds nice if I have extended late arrival. I still want to participate as much as my body will let me."

She smiled, "The only sport available right now is Lacrosse. You fine with that? Coach Finstock is a little..."

I chuckled, "Yes, please. I don't mind tough coaches. And besides, maybe I can learn a little about Lacrosse. Back in Texas, everyone loves football."

She smiled again then typed something on her computer. Then, she printed something out, looked over it then handed me the schedule.

"Usually no two students will have every single class together, but you do. I'm going to assign him to show you around, is that OK?"

"My whole...illness...he won't know that, right? He's not going to be like some helper because I'm in too much pain to carry my books?" I tried to laugh, but Ms. Morrell didn't seem to find it humorous.

"It's confidential, unless you want me to tell him?"

"Er, nope. I'm good."

She smiled, "If you find that your symptoms are becoming too much, just ask me if you want me to tell him. He's a very helpful and trustworthy student. Having him help instead of a nurse would also mean no one notices."

I thought about it for a moment. I really didn't want to make some random stranger my personal helper- well, unless it was a guy who was practically drooling over me, which I found unlikely. Then again, It would be helpful on my 'bad' days.

No. I was strong. I could do this.

"Thanks, but I'll pass on that offer."

"Alright then." She smiled at me, and I looked at my schedule again.

I did not have first and second period, sense I had extended late arrival. Which meant I had to be in my third period by 9:20. Third period was one of my favorite classes, which was english. After that was Algebra, which was something I was always good at. Then it was lunch, then after that were my two worst classes: History then Biology. Finally, my last period was First-Aid which extended until after practice.

"I think it would be nice to stay after school again." I suddenly said, "I used to be on the dance team. I was an officer too. President, actually. Boy, was my Vice President happy I was gone." I chuckled. Still, Ms. Morrell just looked at me like I was some sad piece of artwork. "I can't even dance anymore. It hurts too much and I get too dizzy, I'd probably fall off the stage."

 This time, she gave a soft chuckle.

I sighed then stood up, "Well, it was nice meeting you Ms. Morrell. Thanks for the...talk."

She smiled at me then shook my hand, "You too, Iris. Get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Will do." I said, hoping that was true. I waved at her then left her office, hearing the door shut behind me. It sounded loud in this deserted hallway.

I started walking to the parking lot, then realized that Lydia was probably in the bleachers watching Jackson practice, sense Lacrosse had practice sense Tuesday was their first game. I looked down at myself, realizing that I was wearing a dark red sweat pants, a wrinkled white t-shirt and shoes that don't even match. My hair was thrown in a messy bun and I didn't have any make-up on. In other words, I looked like a hot mess. Lydia would kill me if she saw that I came out looking like this, especially when a bunch of hot lacrosse guys were around.

Lydia was also going to hang with Jackson for awhile. I didn't want to deal with waiting for her for probably two hours just for a ride. Instead, I took a deep breath and walked out to the front parking lot. I could just walk home, sense I knew a short cut. Plus, my symptoms weren't that bad today. Sure, I had a dull pain in my stomach, back and chest - but that was common, and it wasn't to the point of making it hurt to walk.

Hopefully it won't worsen.

Once I came outside, I was relieved to find no one out. The lacrosse boys weren't supposed to get out until another ten minutes or so. I took in the fresh air then headed towards the pathway in the woods.

During the summer I had snuck out probably two or three times when my mom and Ms. Martin was working, and Lydia was too busy with Jackson or doing god-knows-what with her friends. I had found that I really loved the woods. It felt safe, secure, and peaceful. Logically, it didn't make sense. If I were to be taken - again - no one would hear or see me. Plus, there was a lot of animal attacks in Beacon Hills, from what I have heard. Still, I felt safe and calm. Being calm has always helped the pain somewhat go away, and I needed that.

I breathed in the scent of fresh air and pine needles as I walked along the path. Eventually the path became smaller and the trees grew closer. I didn't mind, sense I knew my way. Well, at least I thought I did until I came upon a clearing with a large tree stump which I didn't recognize before.

I sighed, then walked over to the tree stump. I pulled out my phone to see that I've been walking for a good solid ten minutes, and I was getting pretty tired. Plus, the pain in my chest was getting worse, and I needed to sit down before I fainted or blacked out.

I slowly sat down on the tree stump and laid down, resting my eyes. I wiped sweat off my brow just as a wave of pain washed over me. I ignored it, hoping this short rest-stop would help. Hopefully once the pain calms down, I could start walking again.

 

 

 


	2. The Scent of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott meets the new girl with an odd scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Also, a very very short chapter. Sorry!

The Watched. Chapter 2: The Scent of Death

**POV: Scott**

 

"Tell me again why we are taking a walk in the woods after Coach just made us run? Look, I know you're endurance is great and all after gaining super wolfy powers and stuff, but not me. OK? Stiles equals human. Stiles is a no-endurance guy. Plus, you know I have a jeep, _right_?"

I rolled my eyes, swatting a branch away that only swung back and hit Stiles right in the nose. I ignored my friend's groans of protest and continued following the odd scent that I _knew_ was something I needed to worry about. Maybe it was the True Alpha in me and all, or maybe Stiles' constant curiosity was getting to me. Still, if this was a danger to the pack, I needed to know. 

"I told you, I smelled something _off._ "

"Like what?" He questioned, holding his nose. I didn't smell blood and I was pretty sure he was being over-dramatic about the branch. Still, I felt a little _tiny_ twinge of guilt for letting that branch hit him in the face.

I smirked then, wishing I saw it hitting him.

"I don't know." I took a deep breath, trying to find where the scent was coming from, "I don't think it is a human. And I don't know if it is alive." And by human, I meant supernatural. Not animal.

Or maybe both. But I was pretty sure it was not a were-wolf. Do Were-other animals even exist? I didn't know. Something to ask Deaton about later.

Now, he could smell Stiles' panic. He rolled his eyes but sniffed the air again.

"Why do you say that?" Now he finally sounded serious.

"It smelled like death."

Stiles shuddered. The scent instantly grew stronger and I stopped, sensing the _thing_ near. Stiles only ended up running right into me. He quickly regained his balance and scanned the area.

Soon, our eyes landed on a figure on a tree stump - wait, no - on the _Nameton_. Judging by the clothes, it was a female, but I couldn't see her face from here.

We cautiously walked closer. Stiles gripped his lacrosse stick tighter, raising it above his head just in case.

"Yup, that's definitely not a dead animal."  And that serious-tone barely lasted a minute.

We both stared at the girl on the Nameton. I could hear her heart beat, skipping a beat or fluttering every few seconds.

"She's alive, but she smells like she's dying."

I quietly stepped closer then gently placed a hand on her shoulder with the intention of waking her up. Instead, I watched as my veins turned black and I absorbed in pain.

Which, _holy-fucking-hell-that-hurts._

I snatched my hand back and looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

"She's in pain?" He asked. I wanted to slap him for asking such a stupid question, but decided against it.

"You remember when Allison show me with that wolfsbane arrow?"

He rolled his eyes and lowered the lacrosse stick. "Seriously, Scott. Now's not the time to play flashback."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm trying to say that she is in _way_ more pain than getting shot, dude. Like, _way more._ " I said, throwing my arms up to make my point. The pain was slowly starting to fade away. It felt like poison was in my veins.

"She doesn't look hurt." He said, going back to look at the girl. "Is she bleeding?"

I looked at her then sniffed again. "I don't smell any blood."

He cringed, because - yeah, I see how that sounded weird.

"Maybe we should wake her?"

I nodded, but made no indication to move. I was afraid to accidentally absorb her pain again, because _wow,_ just _wow._

Stiles seemed to understand so he took a deep breath then started to gently shake her awake. For some reason, it took nearly a whole minute to wake her up. She might as well been dead.

Once she looked at us, her eyes widened. She slowly sat up and didn't say a word.

"Sorry-you looked - er, are you OK?"  Stiles stuttered.

"Fine. Must've dozed off." Her tone sounded sleepy or drugged.

I looked at Stiles, and he seemed to notice too.

"You uh, want a ride home?" Stiles awkwardly asked.

I watched as the girl's cheeks flushed red. I could smell embarrassment coming off of her in waves, but then the smell of sadness and pain over-powered it.

"You...don't mind?" She questioned, and I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Of course not." Stiles smiled, sounding a little too excited. "Plus, a pretty girl shouldn't be out here all by herself." It took several seconds and then Stiles noticed what he said. His cheeks soon flushed red with embarrassment, and his heart picked up speed.

The girl smiled and she slowly stood up. I could tell it caused her more pain, but after a while, the pain seemed to go away again. "Thanks." She said, and Stiles bit his lip. I watched as the girl walked passed me and started to walk by Stiles' side as they made their way back to the school parking lot. Now I could definitely tell that she wasn't human, and she smelled like death.

"so, what's your name?" Stiles tried to make a conversation as I just trailed behind, trying to understand her scent. What _was_ she? And why was she in so much pain? She didn't _look_ injured.

"Iris Blackwood. You?"

"Stiles Stillinski."

She smiled, "Oh, you two are on the lacrosse team, right?"

I could suddenly smell excitement and pride off of Stiles for being noticed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah." He said, a little too excited. He looked at me with a smile on his face, then looked back at Iris, almost running into the same branch _again._

"Are you new here?" I tried to ask. I was pretty sure I never saw her around before.

"Yeah. Moved here in the middle of the summer."

"Really?" Stiles questioned, "I haven't seen you around." Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets, something that I noticed he did when he was starting to get nervous.

So, pretty much when he talks to girls.

"Haven't been out much." She said, and there was something about the way she said it that sounded so sad. Hell, I could even smell the wave of depression hit once again.

And guilt. What was she feeling guilty about?

"Do you know around town well?" Oh god, here it was. I didn't know whether Stiles was trying to hang out with this girl because she was cute - which, I couldn't even deny it even though Allison is all I care about - or because he wanted to know more information sense she's definitely not a human.

Or both. Knowing him, it was probably both.

"I moved in with a friend of my mom's and her daughter goes here, so she's been showing me around."

"Oh, who?" I couldn't tell if he was just trying to make conversation to avoid awkward silence, or if he really wanted to talk to this girl. I could undertand. She had long dark brown hair that faded into blonde at the end. Her skin was pale but smooth, her eyes were a bright blue, and she looked pretty even though she obviously didn't wear makeup.

"Lydia Martin?"

Wow, did not expect that. Stiles nearly stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, you're living with Lydia?"

She also nearly stopped in her tracks. Wow, they have so much in common already.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, of course I do." He smiled, "We're friends." I could smell the hurt. He wanted them to be more of friends.

But for some reason, this time that smell wasn't so strong. Was he getting over her? Or was it just because he was falling for this girl that smells like death.

Gosh, if Stiles could smell these things, he would be pretty sure he wouldn't be having these mixed feelings now.

"Oh, that's cool." She smiled sadly as they made it out of the woods. No one was in the parking lot, which was good. Apparently, three teens coming out of the woods looks like they were having a threesome or something.

They made their way to Stiles' jeep.

"Hey, Scott, wanna put your bike in the back. Sense you know, we have that _thing_ later?"

I could tell he just wanted to talk about her once we dropped her off, so I nodded then grabbed my bike, throwing it in the back. Then, I got in the back seat as the girl - Iris - got in the passenger seat. Stiles jumped in and started heading towards Lydia's house.

"Wasn't Lydia here?" He questioned, mostly to Iris.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to have to wait for a ride. She'd probably spend like two hours just making out with the douche."

Again, he could smell the hurt from Stiles. Still, it wasn't that bad.

He chuckled, "You think he's a douche too?"

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

They were silent for a moment, then they both said "Lydia" in unison. They started to laugh, and now I could see how being the third wheel honestly sucks.

They pulled up to Lydia's house soon, and Iris slowly got out. I had to admit, she hided the fact that she was in pain _really_ well.

"Well, bye then. I guess I'll see you around school."

"See ya!" Stiles said, way too happy. We watched as Iris made her way into the house and I jumped in the passenger seat.

"Dude, she smells like death. And something that is definitely not human."

Stiles frowned. Oh, maybe that was too harsh. Wait, was he having feelings for her?

"What are you, Lydia now? You can sense death by smell?" He rolled his eyes and made a U-turn.

"No. Maybe she's sick or something? Maybe, I don't know, she's actually _slowly dying._ "

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, something that he apparently picked up from hanging with Derek so much. "Is there a supernatural that smells like death?"

I thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know. That's a question for Deaton."

"To Deaton it is!" He said, then turned the opposite direction from our house and towards the animal clinic. I rolled my eyes.

"Now? Really?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

I facepalmed myself, "Last day of summer, dude, and we are going to spend it by reading a bunch of old books in latin?"

"Who says-"

"It's _Deaton._ "

"True. His cryptic-ass-"

I groaned and rolled my eyes as we pulled into the animal clinic parking lot.

 

 


	3. Of Vampires, Necromancers, and a Dying Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles talk to Deaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter. The next chapter is bigger, I promise!  
> Not edited.

The Watched: Chapter 3: Of Vampires, Necromancers, and a Dying Girl

**POV: Stiles  
**

It turned out, Deaton didn't throw some dusty, ancient book at us and tell us to go crazy. Apparently, the smell of death could only mean three things;

1\. She is a vampire. (Because apparently those things exist).

2\. She was brought back to life but _specifically_ by a necromancer.

or

3\. She's actually dying and it's not supernatural related at all.

"We found her in broad daylight." Scott mentioned, referring to the fact that she may be a vampire. I could tell Deaton fought the urge to roll his eyes as he said, "That's a myth. So is the garlic, the holy water, and the steak through the heart. Among other things."

I rolled my eyes, "Alrighty, then how _do_ we tell if she's a vampire? We obviously can't walk around with garlic necklaces or through holy water because apparently that's a myth." I groaned and rubbed my face, "I seriously can't believe vampires are real. Actually, no, I can. But I just didn't _want_ to."

"There are various types of vampires, all with different abilities. Vampires need blood in order to maintain those abilities, yet they can survive without it. If a vampire does, however, smell like death, then that means they are feeding, even if they aren't killing anyone to feed. Plus, not all feed off humans."

I groaned, "OK then, what abilities do they have? I think that might be really useful, I mean, if this goes south and all."

_Please don't be terrifying. Please don't be terrifying._

"Depends what kind of element the vampire has. There's various types: Wind, water, fire, earth, spirit, electricity, void, light, darkness and mind. Rarely will you find one with all of them."

You know what, that sounds like it could be terrifying. Still, this is getting no where.

"OK, that still doesn't tell us how we can find out if she's a vampire."

Deaton seemed to be thinking about it for a moment, "You said she's in pain?"

"Yeah, but she hid it really well." Scott said, worry in his face. He just wouldn't seem to let go that she was a good actress.

Again, Deaton seemed to be thinking. Then, he turned around and started to search for something, then finally turning back around with a jar filled with dark grey powder.

"This is Desert Rose, Mistletoe and Mountain Ash. Vampires cannot cross this." He handed me the jar of dark powder, eyeing me suspiciously as if I would do something stupid with it. I gave him a small "Thanks" then took the jar, sliding it in my backpack carefully.

"What if she is not a vampire?" Scott questioned.

"You said she lives with Lydia?"

"Yeah." I said, although it really would have been nice if Lydia gave a little warning. She never even mentioned her, even though we have hung out as a pack the whole summer. Then again, near the end of the summer she has been getting more distant...

"And she doesn't...sense anything?" Like her death? Wonderful. That's actually pretty terrifying, to be honest. I couldn't imagine living with someone and sensing their death 24/7.

Scott and I shared a 'why-didn't-we-think-of-that?' and 'should-we-even-tell-her-about-this?' look. That's what was good about being friends for so long. We could have a conversation with just one look.

"Well, we haven't really talked to her...yet." I said, looking back at Deaton who just looked at Scott and I like we were the stupidest creatures on earth.

Deaton sighed heavily, "Talk to her first." At that, Deaton walked out of the room and to god-knows-where.

I looked at Scott. "You think Lydia will be mad if we told her that Iris smells like death?"

Scott shrugged, but he looked just as scared as I was as we thought of a pissed-off Lydia Martin.


	4. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris discovers that she is not entirely human and that the people that have took her hostage was experimenting on people for a reason. Meanwhile, Iris finds out that Lydia is not all what she seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not edited. Just feel like I should mention that. You know what, the whole story is probably not going to be. Sorry.  
> Hope you like it.

The Watched. Chapter 4: Reality Check

**POV: Iris**

"Good morning! Come on, Iris! Wake up!"

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Lydia - already dressed and ready to go - practically jumping on my bed.

I looked at the alarm clock and let out yet another groan.

"I don't have to get up until another three hours!" I yelled, quickly pulling my blanket over my head only for it to get ripped off.

"You need to look your _best_ for the first day of school, Iris! The first day is the most important day!"

Why did I ever agree to this?

She jumped on my bed once again and I finally sat up. I felt a sudden sharp pain in my side and chest, but I tried to ignore it. I could tell Lydia noticed, but that was what I loved about her. She never asked my what my pain was 'on a scale of one to ten' every _damn_ day.

"I'll go get my makeup back to cover that up." Lydia said with a smile on her perfect face before prancing off back to her room. I looked down to look for what she was talking about, and sure enough there was a big bruise on my chest. I sighed then stood up, letting my bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor. A chill ran up my body, only making me nauseous. I swallowed and took a deep breath just as Lydia came back with her makeup bag.

"Can I at least shower first?"

"Fine." She pouted, "I'll just set your outfit out."

I chuckled then headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel and a robe on the way. Once inside, I quickly sat the towel and robe down and turned the water to warm, then went over to the sink and started to brush my teeth as I waited for the water to warm up.

I couldn't help but think about those two boys that found me yesterday. Ever sense being held hostage, I would get these strange feelings about certain people. That one guy - Stiles? Yeah, I was pretty sure his name was Stiles. His friend seemed strange. When I saw him, every hair on my body stood up on alert and for some reason, I kept thinking I would smell dog, but every time I looked at Stiles' friend I would think _wolf._

Maybe it was nothing. It was probably my mind playing tricks on me. At least, I hoped.

I sighed then quickly stripped down examined myself in the mirror. Thankfully, the bruise on my chest was the only bruise I developed over night. However, I was bloated. I traced my fingers over my stomach only to realize that one side of my stomach was actually _swollen,_ but it wasn't that noticeable. I sighed once again then hopped in the shower as I started to wash my hair.

I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. It felt so _strange_ , and I was too curious to let it go.

It reminded me when I first saw my friend back home after The Rescue. It was a week before we were going to move to Beacon Hills, and I was saying goodbye to Lila. I remember that even before I saw her, I smelled something like an animal. Then once I saw her, one word was all I could think about: Fox.

I remembered how she told me at a sleepover one night that she swore she can turn into a fox. I thought she was joking, but she didn't let it go. She told me how she could smell my emotions, and I just told her that it was weird.

But she always knew exactly how I felt, even when I looked perfectly happy. I always thought that was just because we had been friends sense elementary school.

Was I wrong? Were were-foxes a thing?

Am I crazy?

Maybe that meant that the lacrosse guy could turn into a wolf. Were werewolves really real?

Wait, did that mean _I_ was something too? Sense I was able to tell immediately what he was, if it was really true?

Now to think about it, he wasn't the only one I sensed ever sense I moved here.

There was this curly blond-haired boy I saw once at the mall. And Jackson. And...

Lydia.

My heart sank as the realization hit me.

I was living with someone that wasn't entirely human.

Then again, was _I_ even human?

Was this because I was experimented on? Were they trying to _create_ a...supernatural?

A loud banging snapped me out of my thoughts, "Hurry up, Iris!"

"S-sorry!" I stuttered, fear creeping into my voice.

Holy crap, I'm not human. Lydia isn't human. Jackson isn't human.

Hell, those two boys actually seemed familiar. I could of swore I saw them hanging around with Lydia before.

Did she know she wasn't human? If this is actually real?

I groaned and rubbed my face, then felt my heart sink once again.

Could they smell she was sick? Could they tell she could sense these things?

My eyes widened and I quickly started to wash my body vigorously. I decided to use three different soups. Hopefully it would cover _something_ up.

Once I was done, I quickly shut the water off and got out, drying myself off as I wondered what the two were even doing in the woods in the first place.

That friend was definitely-probably-a werewolf, but I was pretty sure that Stiles guy was human. So what were they _both_ doing in the woods?

I shook my head, then finished drying myself off. I wrapped my hair in a towel then put on the robe, then walked out and headed back into the room. My heart was practically beating out of my chest.

What was Lydia? Was she dangerous?

I can't believe I'm living with another one.

"Hey, don't worry. They'll love you!" Lydia said. She must've noticed the fear on my face and thought it was because it is the first day of school in a new place. Well, that was part of the reason now.

Still, I faked a laugh and said, "Thanks." She smiled then looked at the clothes she set out in pride. I just stared at her, trying to find out what she could me. At first I didn't get anything, but once I was about to give up, I heard a loud, piercing scream. I quickly covered my ears, falling to my knees as images flashed through my mind of Lydia screaming at various locations, all with a dead body. I could see blood and claws and glowing eyes. I could see Stiles' friend, Jackson, and that curly blond-haired boy shifted into a were-wolf. I could see a house burning, and some man attacking Lydia, and Stiles holding a bat in the air as if I would do anything against the supernatural.

Then, it ended and I was left with hearing Lydia's soothing words.

"It's OK, just breathe. OK?"

I nodded, bit my lip, then slowly rose to my feet.

My hands were shaking.

I'm living with a banshee. A wailing woman.

A predictor of death.

The last thing I would probably hear before I die is Lydia's terrifying scream.

"I'm fine, sorry." I finally mumbled, looking away. I decided instead to ignore Lydia's face full of worry and look at the outfit she had picked out for me. There was a pastel pink v-neck top, a floral skirt, and cute black wedges.

"You're bleeding." Lydia always sounded calm. Too calm.

Probably because she dealt with dead bodies constantly.

I bit my lip again then realized what Lydia had just told me. I raised my hand to my ear, only to find it covered in a crimson red.

"Let me help you wash up." Lydia said, giving a sad smile, then walked out.

I sat on the edge of the bed and tried to calm my heart down.

Today was going to be a long day.


	5. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks to Lydia about what Scott and him found out about Iris. Meanwhile, Stiles and Lydia decide to tell Iris about the supernatural world.

The Watched. Chapter 5: Truth Be Told

**POV: Stiles  
**

Getting Lydia's attention on the first day of school is hard, especially because she is constantly surrounded by people. Plus, everytime I would come near her, Jackson would _growl_ at me then take Lydia away.

It didn't help that I had no clue if I had any classes with her, let alone lunch. I had no idea when I would see her.

"Dude, did you talk to her yet?" Scott asked as he found me at my locker. I groaned.

"No Jackass-son keeps growling when I come near." I rolled my eyes.

"Hopefully you see her later." Scott shrugged.

I closed my locker shut and sighed, "Tell me again why _you_ can't talk to Lydia?"

He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, "Because you know how to calm down a pissed-off Lydia." Really? I didn't think so.

I chuckled. "The big bad wolf is afraid of Lydia Martin?"

"Shut up!" He said with another roll of his eyes, but stopped when he spotted someone behind me. I assumed it was Allison judging by the fact that Scott's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

"One day a fly will fly in your mouth when you are doing that." I joked as I turned around to see Allison walking this way. "I'm going to head to class, buddy." I said as I slapped Scott's back, knocking him out of his trance.

I sighed then headed towards my first class - art - wondering how the hell I ended up with this elective in the first place.

"Stillinski!"

I through my arms up in the air and groaned in annoyance, "What?! The bell hasn't even ra- oh, sorry. Hey, Ms. Morrell."

Ms. Morrell just smiled and motioned for me to come into her office. I trailed behind her, closing the door then sitting across from her.

"What's up? Is this about my electives? Because I really don't remember signing up for art."

She just smiled as if I was joking. Did I mention I was a _terrible_ artist?

"You needed a fine arts credit and that was the only class left. But that's now why I called you in here."

I bit my lip, trying to think if I did anything wrong. It was only the first day of school, and first period hasn't even started yet.

"Why, then?" I questioned.

"We have a new student who is in all of your classes except for your first two. I hope you can show her around and help her out."

Oh, great. A babysitting job already.

Wait, she? What about Lacrosse?

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Even Lacrosse?" Did coach even let girls play? He couldn't imagine that.

"She's working first-aid."

I nodded. That makes more sense. Coach is too much of an ass. Unless the girl was like, _really_ good and badass.

"Alright then. Who is she?" I asked, tapping my foot on the ground now.

"Her name is Iris Blackwood and -"

My eyes widened at the familiar name. "Oh, Iris? The girl living with Lydia?" I asked quickly, then realized she probably didn't even know that.

She smiled, "You met her?"

"Yeah, I- well, long story." Totally wasn't going to tell her that we found her by following her scent of death. Nope. That would be totally weird.

"That's good to hear then. So I take it you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Because maybe I could figure out what the hell she is, if anything.

"Good. I'll write you a pass sense the bell is about to ring." Ms. Morrell smiled as she scribbled something down then handed me a pass.

"Thank you, Mr. Stillinski." She smiled.

"No problem." I said, before heading out the door and towards my dreaded art class.

 

It turned out, I had Lydia for first period. Apparently she knew the art teacher really well and is really good at drawing.

That only made her even more cute.

"Pst-" I tried calling for Lydia, who was sitting directly across from me at the large table. She sighed heavily and continued to ignore me. I rolled my eyes and leaned closer, "It's important." I whispered.

"Is it now?" She said, drawing something in her sketchbook as the teacher talked about art supplies and fees due.

"It's about Iris."

She stopped then and looked at me. She looked worried, yet curious.

"What about Iris?"

I looked around. I didn't want to risk someone hearing, so I quickly tore a notebook paper and started to explain that Scott said Iris smelled like she was not human and death. Also, that Deaton said that it either meant she was a vampire, came back from the dead specifically from a necromancer, or is dying. Plus, that he has Desert Rose, Mistletoe and Mountain Ash to see if she is a vampire and that we wanted to know if she knew anything.

I passed the note to her and watched her read it. Her expression turned sad, and suddenly I felt terrible for not easing into the conversation like i was probably supposed to.

She bit her lip and started to write back. I impatiently tapped my foot on the ground and watched her facial expression. She looked like she was sad and possibly slightly angry.

Finally, she handed the paper back and I quickly read it.

_Lydia: You can't tell anyone, OK?_

_Stiles: I promise. Wait, not even Scott?_

_Lydia: You can tell Scott, but he can't tell anyone either. Got it?_

_Stiles: Got it._

_Lydia: She's dying. The doctor basically said she probably has less than five months to live._

I frowned, my heart sinking. Iris seemed like such a great person. She didn't deserve to die so young.

_Stiles: How come you didn't tell Scott or me? Maybe the bite could save her._

_Lydia: There was plenty of times I tried to tell her. Just...not yet._

I bit my lip. Scott still said that she didn't smell _human_ thought. What could she be?

_Stiles: I think we should tell her about the pack. Plus, Scott said that she didn't smell human._

_Lydia: Fine. But not without me. After school?_

_Stiles: Sure thing._

Lydia smiled sadly just as the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. I looked at my schedule and groaned.

My second period was P.E. Really? Why so early in the morning?

Today was going to be a long day.

 


	6. You're like a constant reminder of a bad nightmare, but for some reason I can't let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles develops feelings for the new girl and tries to find a way to save her life while Scott worries about his best friend. Meanwhile, Iris is growing suspicious of her new-found friends' motives.

The Watched. Chapter 6: You're A Constant Reminder Of A Bad Nightmare, But For Some Reason I Can't Let You Go.  


**POV: Stiles**

By the time I reached by third period - English- I had completely forgot that Iris was going to be in all of my classes from here on out. That is, until I found my seat next to Scott, who was practically drooling as he stared at Allison who sat in front of him.

But then Iris walked in, arm-in-arm with Lydia. Her dark brown hair that faded into blonde was bright, and the ends of her hair were curled. Her bright blue eyes looked electric and hypnotizing. Her skin looked smooth and creamy. She wore a pink pastel top that hugged her curves and her breast (not that I was starring or anything) and she had a floral skirt that exposed her naked legs and her black shoes.

It should be illegal for a short girl to have such long, slim, beautiful legs.

I could feel my own mouth open as I gaped at the girl before me. She was different from yesterday when she wore sweatpants and a tank top. Even though I had thought she was hot before...

damn, was she drop-dead gorgeous now.

I could see practically every eye in the room turn to look at her and Lydia, both in a short skirt and revealing tops. They talked and laughed at something before Lydia spotted Allison and waved, and Iris spotted me.

Her eyes seem to sparkle as they landed on me, and she flashed her perfect, pearly white smile. She began walking this way, and for a very brief moment I could see her wince, but she ignored it like usual and sat in front of me.

The note Lydia passed me came back to mind, and reality hit me hard.

Because Scott was right. I was starting to have feelings for this girl, and she wasn't human.

And she was dying.

"Hey." She broke me out of my thoughts, and I gave an awkward smile.

She looked gorgeous. And healthy.

But looks can be deceiving.

"Hey. Heard you are in all my other classes too." I smirked, trying to make conversation. I don't know what it was about this girl, but for some reason I wanted to get to know her.

But memories of the conversation I had yesterday with Scott came up, and I couldn't help but think this was wrong.

 

_I hopped into the jeep, Scott jumping in the passenger seat as I drove out of the Animal Clinic parking lot. There was a heavy silence as I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel until I finally couldn't take it anymore._

_"Ok, why so quiet?"_

_He sighed. I rolled my eyes._

_"Scott-"_

_"I just don't want you to get hurt, OK?"_

_I frowned._

_"What do you mean?" I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about, but I wanted him to say it. I wanted us to be on the same page._

_"You like her, don't you?"_

_My eyes widened a fraction of a second. I sighed heavily._

_Of course he knows. He's a werewolf and my best friend. He always knows._

_But did I like her? I mean, we just met. But there was something about her that was intriguing. I wanted to know her._

_She was beautiful, I had to admit that. Part of me thought that maybe this is just me being a hormonal teenage boy, but part of me felt like it wasn't. Not this time, at least._

_It was like love at first sight, but that sounded cheesy._

_I gulped, "I...think. I don't know!"_

_He bit his lip and looked away. I could tell I wasn't going to like what he was going to say._

_"She could be a vampire-"_

_"Well, your a werewolf-"_

_"She could of been brought back from the dead-"_

_"Like when we sacrificed ourselves-"_

_"She could be dying. Can you handle that? After your mom and-"_

_"Scott."_

_He stopped talking. I bit the inside of my cheek and just tried to focus on the road._

_I didn't want to remember that. I didn't want to remember my mom dying. All I wanted to think about was the good memories._

_And sure, Scott had a good reason to bring that up._

_Because maybe this is going to end up as a tragic love story. Maybe my feelings for her to grow, and maybe she might like me back only for it to be too late. Maybe I'll watch her die, just like I watched mom..._

_I sighed as I pulled onto Scott's street, "I know what I'm getting into. If this ends like a disaster...like it always does, then..." I heaved another sigh. What the hell was I even doing? "Then it's OK. Because I put myself in this position. And I get you are trying to help a brother out, but I can't just ignore her presence and watch her wither away from the sidelines either if she is dying. Let's...just hope not."_

_I pulled up by Scott's house. His mom's car was there, and sadly so was Agent AssWipe._

_He saw his dad's car and groaned, "Fuck."_

_"Good luck, Scotty-O." I smirked, glad that the subject was changed._

_He got out of the jeep and grabbed his bike out. But before he walked his bike up to the garage, he turned and looked me straight in the eye._

_"Be careful, OK?"_

_I just nodded, because I knew if I opened my mouth I would probably say something along the lines of 'when am I ever careful?' and that will just make Scott more worried._

 

 

"Hello? Earth to Stiles!"

"Hmm-what?" The sweet sound of Iris's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at Iris, who was looking at me in...worry? Sympathy?

Either way, she shouldn't feel that way. She had bigger problems.

I licked my dry lips, "Sorry, sorry. I...ADHD brain and all...wow your eyes are really pretty." I added, hoping she would understand how easily I get distracted.

But seriously, her eyes were like an electric blue. The outer rim was dark blue, and the inner circle just got lighter and lighter. It looked like it spiraled, and it looked like electricity at the same time. Kind of like those electric lamp things, where when you touch it, it shoots bolts of light that look like lightening.

Yup. Her eyes were definitely hypnotizing.

She giggled, "Thanks. Your honey-brown ones aren't so bad yourself, Stillinski."

She remembered my name.

For some reason, that sent little butterflies in my stomach to start flopping around. My grin grew wider.

"How do you like Beacon Hills so far?"

She shrugged, "This is only my first class, so..."

"You have late arrival? Lucky." I groaned. She giggled again and licked her perfectly pink lips that looked so smooth and welcoming.

"Yeah, but it's practically a full day sense I'll be at your lacrosse practices too, so."

"Oh that's right. First-aid, huh?"

She smiled, "Yup." She said, exaggerating the 'p'.

I chuckled, "So you come for the guys that beat each other up with sticks or for the blood that comes with?"

She giggled again, and it made my heart race.

"Both, totally."

I opened my mouth to speak just when the teacher came in and hushed everyone up. Iris smirked then turned back into her seat. It was then that I noticed Lydia was watching our exchanged with an odd fascination.

It looked like the two had grown a sister-ly bond, and suddenly I realized I wouldn't be the only one mourning her loss if Iris actually did...die.

Lydia would too.

And even though I had gotten over Lydia Martin, it didn't mean I wanted to see her hurt.

There had to be a way to save her.

Would the bite even help? She was already a supernatural -whatever it is - would it even work? Could we even save her?

Is it even fair? Iris works so hard to look her best at school. It's obvious shes fighting to be normal. Would dragging her in the supernatural world just make things worse?

I frowned, feeling my heart sink.

Maybe Deaton would know something.

* * *

The loud bell woke me up with a start, and I practically jumped out of my seat that may or may not be covered in drool and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I could see Scott talking to Allison, so it was no use. Plus, Iris was in my next class. I might as well walk with her.

I started to jog to catch up with her.

"Iris, wait up!" I yelled a little too loudly. She turned around and smiled, something that I didn't expect. A part of me thought she would turn around and tell me to get lost because she didn't want to be seen with me if she wanted any chance to be popular.

"Hey." She said and continued walking. I shoved my hands in my front pockets awkwardly.

"I hate math." I said, trying to start a conversation. She laughed, and it was just _so_ beautiful.

"I used to love it, but now..."

_Now that you are dying._

I wondered if she had trouble concentrating. I remember when my mom began to have trouble concentrating and had memory problems before she passed away. I was about to ask when I remembered she doesn't even know that I know.

"Yeah, I understand. Junior year- can't we graduate already?"

She laughed and looked away, mumbling a 'yeah'.

She stopped at what I presumed be her locker. I awkwardly stood beside her, trying to think of what to say next.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Do what?"

"This. This...hanging around me, thing. I mean, I get Ms. Morrell assigned you to help show the new girl around, but...if you don't want to-"

"What? No. I want to. You're cool, and your friends with Lydia. And Lydia is my friend. So, I mean, do you not want me to?"

She looked at me for a moment as if trying to decide whether I was serious or not. Once satisfied, she smiled and pulled out a journal then closed her locker. She turned to head to class, "Thanks."

"No problem."

It was silent for a moment and we both found our way to class. We were one of the first people there and we chose a seat in the back of the class.

"So...you want to hang out? Like, after practice or something? With Lydia? Scott might come too. I mean, er, we can show you around town, and go do...stuff or something." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. It was a habit I had whenever I was nervous.

She smiled, "Sure. Lydia is going to hang with me while you and Scott practice anyway."

My grin grew wider, "Great."

She just smiled then pulled out her journal. She flipped through a few pages until she came to an empty one and started to write something. I sighed then rested my head on my hands and waited, excited for school to end.

* * *

**POV: Iris  
**

I knew something was up when Lydia had dragged me to English and sat with her friends. When I spotted Stiles, I instantly smiled and sat in front of him, only for my heart to drop as I realized who I was sitting _around._

In front of me was Lydia, but to her right was the curly-haired blond boy. The werewolf.

Behind him was a dark-haired brunette.

I had a feeling she wasn't a supernatural creature (gosh, that sounds weird), but for some reason I knew she was part of the supernatural.

Specifically, the word 'hunter' came into mind.

Are supernatural hunters really real?

Then again, I wouldn't have thought werewolves or banshees are real. Let alone government organizations that experiment on innocents to create supernaturals. But what was even real? I wondered if they _really were_ the government, or if that was also a lie.

I hope so.

It was when Stiles complimented me on my eyes that I really, _really_ got a good look at him. His gorgeous honey-brown eyes made him like an open book. It was like the saying, 'The eyes are the windows to the soul'.

I understood now, because once I saw him, I just knew he was an important person to this...group of supernaturals. He was the brains of the operation.

But what really made he question everything was when he asked me to hang out with him. With Lydia and Scott- the _freaking werewolf._

I was pretty sure he was up to something, but my curiosity got the best of me. Plus, I couldn't say no to those gorgeous eyes of his. And my, did he pull off a buzz-cut well.

But the more I talked to him, the more nervous I felt. That's why I was relieved when the bell rang, signaling us to go to lunch. Instead of sitting with Stiles like he offered, I sat with Lydia and her friends. Jackson was there, along with a few other lacrosse guys. There were some air-head girls and some other students that made their way up the popularity ladder just because they were rich. Still, it was a lot better. Because all I could _smell_ was wolf, and that wasn't something I wanted to smell while I eat.

Because they weren't even the only ones.

At the lunch table, there was _two_ freaking more. Stiles had told me their names were Erica and Boyd, although Boyd is his last name, so I wasn't sure why they refer to him as that.

Still. This table wasn't all the better.

The girls were stupid, and I couldn't even hold a conversation with them. Not that I really should, because I guess being at the popular table meant that I had to hide the fact that I got straight A's (OK, and B's and occasionally one C) because I wasn't supposed to be smart at this table.

Plus, there was the fact that when I looked at Lydia, all I could think about was

_holy crap she sees dead bodies like all the time._

and I could _still_ smell wolf, because Jackson was also a werewolf. The good news was, it wasn't that strong sense he was the only one at the table. Still, it wasn't helping my already crappy appetite.

I heaved a sigh. I was going to have to face Stiles again, and my nerves weren't really up to this. My pain was feeling a lot worse from the stress, and it was getting harder and harder to hide.

Maybe I was going crazy.

Did Claire or Rebeca ever go crazy right before they died?

I wondered...

But whatever. I shouldn't even be thinking about this. Not about death, pain, and sickness. And especially not about werewolves and banshees.

Nope.

Just a normal girl here at the popular table living a normal life. Because I am _totally_ not slowly dying because of being experimented on supernatural-junkie government agents and I am _totally_ not worried that my new best-friend/sister is a banshee and her boyfriend is a werewolf and her friends are also werewolves and there's a freaking hunter and god-knows-what-else.

Nope.

Totally normal.

* * *

 

 

 


	7. With Strength Comes Weakness, With Lust Comes Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris discovers a new ability at Lacrosse practice and later Lydia and Stiles reveal their plan to Iris, only for it to go south when an unexpected visitor pops back into Iris' life.

Chapter 7: With Strength Comes Weakness, With Lust Comes Love

**POV: Iris  
**

Coach Finstock whistled and screamed for the boys to hurry up and start running around the track. I heaved a sigh as I set my bag on the bleachers and started walking my way to the short-tempered coach.

I was supposed to introduce myself as the new first-aid/Medical Assistant student, something I really wasn't interested in.

It wasn't that talking to strangers bothered me. It was just days where certain symptoms get bad and I just _know_ I will do something to embarrass myself that I get even more nervous, making my symptoms even worse.

Like today for example. Right now I was trying to walk my way up to the Coach, hoping I was able to walk straight as the world seemed to spin when I hit something hard.

Or something hit me. I wasn't sure which.

Sure enough, I found myself falling on my butt and starring at the bright blue sky. It took me a moment to remember what I was doing and where I was, but once I did, I quickly got up.

Only to see Stiles.

"You OK?" He asked, his voice laced with concern and pity that I really didn't want. I faked a smile and nodded my head, "Yup. Totally fine here."

He didn't look like he believed me but then he just chuckled and shook his head as if what I did was funny or cute or something.

Which, it wasn't.

"You need to talk to Coach or something?"

"Er, yeah. Ms. Morrell said I needed to 'introduce myself' and stuff. Can you believe that?"

He laughed again, his honey brown eyes sparkling. "I hate that. Why don't I just tell him that you're the new MA student?"

"Why, you think I'll run into someone again?" I joked, crossing my arms over my chest. It only made me lose my balance, and Stiles caught me with another laugh.

"No, I think you'll trip over air. Here, sit down."

"Whose the Medic-in-training again?" Seriously. It felt like our roles were reversed. I thought this could be easy, sense my symptoms were usually OK. But I've been stressed all day because of Stiles and his little werewolf friends.

He laughed, and it made my heart race as I sat on the bleachers. "If you sit and smile, you don't have to trip and embarrass yourself. He won't even yell at you to come up to him to talk, trust me. He has a soft spot for girls."

I laughed, and I realized his arms were still on my shoulders when he was practically forcing me to sit down. He seemed to notice too and shoved his hands away. He smiled then walked off and ran to coach.

I sighed heavily, and soon enough Coach Finstock came up to me with a curious and odd expression on his face. I just smiled and crossed my legs, "Hi-"

"Iris Blackwood, right?"

"Er, yes sir." I smiled, trying to hide my anxiety.

"Alright then." He said, then walked off.

What? What the heck was that?

I just bit my lip then sighed once again as I watched the boys run around the track, making me miss my dance team back in Texas.

 

It was the sound of cracking bone that caught my attention. I hadn't realized I zoned out and the boys were already separated into teams, when apparently one very heavy guy had ran straight into Stiles.

Before I knew it, I was running towards him with my medic bag already in hand. The previous dizzy spells long-gone and forgotten.

I skidded to a stop as I spotted Stiles. He was lying on his back, his had back and his eyes tightly closed. His face was scrunched up into a grimace, and I could immediately see where he was hurt.

I could see the odd shape of what I assumed was his bone broken and nearly popping out of his lower leg. Other lacrosse players were getting close, but I quickly covered my hands over his bloody wound without thinking and yelled, "get back! Give him space!"

They did as they were told, and I could see Scott holding Stile's arm. His veins were turning black and Stiles' face was getting less and less painful-looking and more relieved. I guessed that werewolves could take others' pain away.

"Holy- Stillinski." I heard Coach Finstock say, but was glad that no one seemed to notice how bad it truly was with my hand covering it.

Because apparently, I felt like they really _shouldn't_ see.

Suddenly there was this weird feeling that went through my hand, feeling like electricity. It raced through my arm and into Stiles' wound, and I watched with a sick fascination as the wound started to stitch itself together. I could hear a voice behind me, and I knew Isaac and Jackson where getting everyone to back up. Coach Finstock then whistled for everyone to go change. Before the coach could turn his attention back to his fallen player, I felt a warmth cover my eyes and Scott look at me in shock, his veins no longer turning black.

Then then Stiles gasped as if he just reached came up from the surface of water for his first breath of air, and Scott quickly grabbed onto Stiles and brought him up.

When he stood up, I was still lying on my knees starring at his leg in shock.

Because the skin was healed over without even a scar. The only traces of an injury left where the blood that covered it.

"-Iris" I heard someone say, knocking me out of my thoughts. I jumped to my feet, medic bag in hand and turned to see who it was.

Jackson.

He was looking at me oddly, like _I_ was the strange one that grew fangs and hair and claws.

But I wasn't normal. Because I just healed Stiles freaking Stillinski.

"He OK?" I heard coach say, and I snapped my head to his direction to see a worried expression on his face.

"He's fine, minor injury coach. He'll be all yours tomorrow's game." I gave him my best fake smile and he just nodded, told us to get out of here and left towards the locker rooms.

Then everyone looked at me.

Jackson, Isaac, Scott and Stiles.

"What was that?" Jackson growled, and I backed up because _holy hell_ I wasn't expecting to see fangs from the guy that always has his mouth over my best friend.

My freaking sister.

"I don't know what-"

"Bullshit!" Jackson growled, flashing his yellow eyes. My eyes widened, my heart picking up speed.

"Jackson, calm down!" Scott growled, and there was something about his voice that told me he was the alpha.

But not just any alpha.

_A True Alpha._

Wait, what the hell? Where did that come from?

"Iris-" I heard Stiles say, and I looked over to him seeing that Scott was no longer holding him up, but Isaac looked like he was ready in case he was about to fall.

I watched as Stiles bit his lip, "Your eyes turned yellow."

I stepped back, my eyes widening. Yellow?

"I'm not some beta of -"

"Iris. I know you aren't a werewolf...but what exactly are you?" Scott said, taking a step closer. For some reason, I felt compelled to tell him everything. But, truth was, I really didn't know.

"I...don't know." I honestly said. He seemed to be listening to my heartbeat for a moment, then sighed.

He looked over to Stiles and they exchanged some silent conversation before they both looked at me.

"Iris-I-" He groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing his face as if what he was about to say was hard. "We need to talk. In private. With Lydia, OK?"

I nodded, because I felt like whatever they had to say was important.

"Lydia texted me saying she went home instead for something, so uh-"

"I'll drive you. Scott?" Stiles turned to Scott, and his best friend just nodded then faced Isaac and Jackson. They nodded too, and soon enough I was walking back to the bench to pick up my stuff.

"I'm going to go change-" Stiles started, but he was still following me.

"I guess I'll wait here." My heart skipped a beat.

I wasn't lying, I was going to stay here. But the thought of being alone felt suddenly terrifying. Ever sense being taken and held hostage, I was afraid that any minute I was alone, they would find me and take me and I would have to live that nightmare all over again.

"Your lying-"

I bit my lip. How was I even supposed to admit I was terrified without seeming like some damsel in distress?

"I'm not, it's just-" _I'm fucking terrified they'll come back and kill me for good._

I gave a heavy sigh and turned around to face my bag while water threatened to escape my eyes. "I need to go put this up." I said without looking at anyone, gripped the medic bag and my bags and practically ran off.

I could hear someone saying my name, but I ignored it.

 

When I came back, Scott and Stiles were already in Stiles' jeep with Scott in the back. I sighed and made my way over, hopping in the passenger seat without a word. Scott and Stiles seemed to stop in mid-conversation when I got in. Probably about me.

I rolled my eyes as I put my seat belt on. "Can we just go now?"

Stiles gulped, "Yeah, yeah, sure." He said, then sped out of the school parking lot.

* * *

 

I was sitting on my bed, my back against my pillows and my knees to my chest. I pulled the blankets over to my shoulders as I shivered.

I had to keep my eyes from going wide as they told me everything.

And then they offered the bite, saying that it _might_ save me, _might_ do nothing, and there is a _slight_ possibility it could very well kill me. But it was my choice.

And Lydia was sitting at the foot of my bed, starring at me with teary eyes as if she was trying to predict whether I really would die from it or not.

I gave a shaky sigh. Did I want the bite?

Did I want to be a werewolf?

But...

I wanted to live. I wanted to live so badly. I wanted the pain to be gone, and me to be a semi-normal person at the very least.

I don't even care if that meant I had to live a life as a supernatural creature. I just wanted to _not_ feel pain day in and day out for months on end. Forever, until my time finally came.

And if the bite killed me, well...at least I died fighting.

"I want it. I want the bite." I finally gulped. Stiles looked at Scott with worried eyes, and Lydia just exhaled deeply as if she was holding her breath.

"You...sure?" Stiles asked.

I gave a small sad smile.

They already knew I was dying. And...I wasn't mad. Lydia only wanted to help, and they were the only ones that knew. So, in a way, it was...OK.

Because while I thought that my best friend was just helping me with my last wish to be popular before I passed away, she had secretly been trying to save my freaking life.

I couldn't be mad at for that.

"Yes, I'm sure." I sat up straighter, feeling my knees rub up against Lydia's legs. I took a deep breath then leaned in and hugged Lydia, catching her by surprised. I was shocked as she released tears that she was probably holding for way too long.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours, but could only be minutes. With Lydia crying on my shoulder, and me crying back because _holy crap I might gave a shot to live_. Stiles and Scott just sat there, starring sadly at the scene.

When we finally pulled back, we wiped our tears and smiled at each other before I turned back to Stiles.

"When can we do this?"

Scott looked at Stiles, "Well, uh-" He bit hip lip and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and tried again, "You should probably have some time to think about it. At least for a couple of days-"

"I'm dying, Scott. Let me do this now, OK? And if I die...well, at least I died trying. Fighting."

He nodded, and Lydia looked up at the ceiling as if trying not to cry some more.

I knew how hard this was for her. I could die, and she probably wouldn't even know until it was too late.

"Alright, then-" He stopped short when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said quietly and dried my tears as I ran down the stairs. I didn't want to see their sad faces, I just wanted to get this over with.

I sighed heavily then opened the door, only for my heart to skyrocket and my eyes widen.

Because standing at my front door was 'Dr.' Norman, the man that experimented on me as he gave a cheeky smile and held something in his hand. Before I could even guess what he was holding, he hit me with it and sudden bolts of electricity ran through my entire body. I was able to let out a scream of warning before I hit the ground with a loud _thud,_ before everything started to slowly grow black. The last thing I saw was Dr. Norman standing over my body smiling, only to be distracted by something and his face twist in surprise.

* * *

 

**POV: Lydia  
**

I watched as Iris practically ran out of the room and down the stairs, probably because she wanted to get away from all the tears and sadness.

I couldn't blame her, though. I couldn't blame her from wanting the bite, but _I_ didn't feel ready for her to have to grow fangs and claws. She wasn't going to live with me forever. What happens if her and her mom find a new house, somewhere away from Beacon Hills? What happens when she's an omega.

Being an omega was dangerous.

And I knew how dangerous just being remotely involved in the supernatural was. She was dying, and if she got the bite that only dragged her more into this dangerous world.

But her eyes flashed yellow, and she _healed_ Stiles. She wasn't human.

Would the bite even do anything?

Before I can think any further, Scott jumped up in his chair and practically yelled "Something's wrong" then raced out of the room. Stiles and I shared a worried glance before jumping up and following behind.

What I saw made my heart nearly beat out of my chest.

Iris was lying on the ground, jolts of electricity running through her as a man stood above her laughing and smiling. He wore a light blue buttoned down shirt that was tucked into some black pants. His hair was cut short and his face was round, his cheeks big. His nose was crooked as if it was broken one too many times.

Scott was at the top of the stairs when he transformed, flashing his alpha eyes at the intruder. His eyes widened for a moment in shock and I watched as his hand went directly behind him to retrieve a tranquilizer gun.

Sure, it would take a lot to get Scott down, but then again, who _knows_ what was in the dart.

He fired a shot at Scott who jumped out of the way. Scott raced down the stairs and threw a clawed arm at the man. It barely hit his arm, but blood splashed everywhere. Stiles took the opportunity to race downstairs and kneel down next to Iris, trying to get her out of the way. I helped drag her out of the way, but a dart whizzed by and hit Stiles in the shoulder. He fell back on his bottom and stared in horror at the dart, but quickly got back up to his feet and dragged Iris away as if nothing happened, only to watch him get sleepier and sleepier. Soon, he leaned against the wall panting and suddenly collapsed. My eyes widened as I yelled for him, but turned to see that Scott was suddenly shot by a _bullet_ and he wasn't healing.

The man turned to me, and smiled before lifting the dart gun and shooting. The last thing I heard was the loud howl of an alpha werewolf.

* * *

  **POV: Isaac  
**

"Seriously? Yellow? But she isn't a werewolf?" Allison questioned as she hopped onto her bed. I sighed and sat the edge of her bed, only for her to crawl to me and wrap her arms around my waist and hug me. I smiled and turned to her, enveloping her into a hug. My nose dug into her neck, taking in her sweet smell.

"Yeah, Stiles got injured at practice and-"

She pulled back, eyes wide in concern. "Is he OK?"

I made a face as if to say 'will you let me finish?' and she just smirked.

"Iris healed her. That's when her eyes flashed yellow. She doesn't know what she is. Scott and Stiles are with her and Lydia. They offered her the bite-"

"What? Why? But She's already a- "

Again, I made the face. She bit her lip and I smiled at how cute she was.

But then that smile turned into a frown as I said, "Iris is dying. Five months, probably."

Her eyes widened again and she covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my god-"

I sighed and hugged her again. She smelled like chocolate strawberries, mint, and pine trees. She wrapped her arms around my waist once again and pulled me closer to her, leaning back until she was lying on her back. I got on top of her, holding my weight above her as I gave her little soft kisses on her neck.

"You smell so good-"

She giggled, and it sounded like music to my ears. But then she frowned, thinking about Iris.

Sometimes it was so hard to talk to Allison. Her beautiful hair and her beautiful eyes and lips and everything about her distracted me. All I wanted to do was kiss her and hold her close to me, keeping her safe from the cruel, dark world.

"What if...she doesn't make it?"

I bit my lip, then laid on my back next to her. I shifted to my side to face her as she did the same, playing with her hair.

"It's worth a shot, right? I mean, if you know you have barely five months to live...would you want the bite? Would you get desperate?" It was a rhetorical question, and I didn't actually want Allison to answer.

But she sighed and looked me straight in the eye and said, "But five months is longer than one day. Why now?"

I shrugged, then held her smooth, small hand into mine. They seemed to fit perfectly together.

"She's constantly in pain. Scott said he's never felt so much pain in his life, and he only took her pain away for a fraction of a second."

She winced, probably imagining how much pain the girl goes through day in and day out. "That's horrible. I see your point, I mean...maybe the idea of dying by a werewolf bite is a hell of a lot better than dying from...whatever she has."

I nodded. I couldn't imagine what she was going through. It wasn't anything like being abused daily. It was your body going against your will. Fighting to keep itself to just work on simple things like walking.

But Iris was a fighter. And plus, she hid her pain well. _Really_ well.

Even if I haven't actually talked to her, there was something about her that screamed she was a good person. That she would risk herself for her friends.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then the distant howl came instead. I shot up in the bed, my eyes wide.

Scott was hurt.

Scott was with Lydia, and Stiles and Iris.

"What? What is it?"

"Scott howled." I said, jumping off the bed. I quickly grabbed my phone and started to dial Scott. He didn't pick up, so I dialed Stiles. Then Lydia. Then repeated until I called each of them at least three times.

"They aren't answering-"

She was already grabbing her bow and arrows and her dagger and we ran out the door and into Allison's car, racing to Lydia's house as if our lives depended on it.

Because it probably depended on Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Iris' lives.

* * *

**POV:**   **Stiles**

My eyes fluttered open slowly as I thought where I was. 

It was hot, and I could feel sweat on my forehead, dancing down my face. But the floor was cold and hard, and it felt like concrete.

The walls were dark grey, and there were no windows or light in the room, making it hard to see. I fought hard to try to remember where I was and how I got here, and then I remembered seeing Iris lying down in pain. And Scott - what happened to Scott? Where was Lydia? Was Iris OK?

My heart started to beat faster and I blinked rapidly as I tried to adjust to the darkness. Soon, I noticed that my wrist were bound behind my back, and so were my ankles. There was no duct tape over my mouth, suggesting that wherever I was, no one could probably hear me scream.

My heart skipped a beat.

I tried to move my wrist, and thats when I noticed that my arms were around something else. Other arms.

Lydia's, judging by the moan that escaped from behind me.

"Lydia? Can you hear me? Are you OK?" I struggled to say. My voice was shaky.

"St-Stiles?"

"Lydia, are you hurt?"

She seemed to think for a moment, for a long moment, before finally saying, "My ankle. It's twisted."

I heaved a sigh and I tried to move around, not too much to hurt her. We weren't tied to anything else, just to each other.

"We need to get up, find something sharp to cut this off. Its zip tie, I think."

I could feel Lydia nod, and we braced ourselves to stand up. She let out a moan of pain, but eventually we stood up. I looked around the dark room and found there was a metal shelf on one wall. Maybe the edge of it could cut into the zip tie.

"This way. You OK to walk?"

"I think so." She mumbled, and I led the way. It seemed to take forever as we took small hops on every even number I counted. Every time Lydia would let out a small whimper of pain.

"You OK?" I asked for probably the hundredth time. She nodded and we turned awkwardly to try to get the nail that stuck out of the shelf to cut the zip tie. After what seemed like hours, it finally snapped, momentarily knocking Lydia off balance. I caught her, and then we both tried to pull the zip ties off our ankles. The nail that was stuck in the shelf was in too tight and way too high, so we had to find something else to cut it. Finally, Lydia pulled out a safety pin that was holding her clothes tighter together and knelt down.

"How will that help?" I questioned. I watched as she poked holes in the zip tie to form a straight line until It was weak enough to break. I sighed with relief and then she did the same to mine.

We both looked at each other as if thinking the same thing.

That was too easy.

Then, we heard a moan. We both snapped our heads to the source, only to see a dark figure. I started slowly and cautiously walking towards it, and finally the figure came into view.

Scott was leaning against the wall, his hands zip tied in front of him, and so was his ankles. He was bleeding from what looked like a gunshot wound in his shoulder and abdomen. The bullet was obviously covered in wolfsbane, because he wasn't healing. And Scott had no superhuman strength right now to cut him out of the zip ties, so Lydia did it for him.

"Scott, wake up. You need to wake up." I tried to nudge him gently, not wanting to look at the dark blood seeping out of his bullet wounds. I didn't want to faint from the sight.

He opened his dark brown eyes that flashed red every now and then. My heart nearly leaped out of my throat as he let out a low growl, as if trying to keep the wolf under control.

And then I remembered.

Tonight is the full moon.

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled under my breath as I came to the realization. Lydia's eyes were wide, as if she also just realized the same thing. And then we heard another moan, and I somehow immediately recognized it to be Iris'. I practically raced towards the sound, and found her wrist chained up to the ceiling, her feet barely dangling a foot.

"Iris-" The chain had a _lock._ There was no way we could get her out.

Why chain Iris up, but not us? Especially not Scott (I mean, no offense to him and all).

Maybe it was because they knew we wouldn't escape without her. But then again, all we needed is one person to escape, find out where we are and alert the police. Alert my dad.

I wondered how long we've been here. Did dad even know I was gone? Probably not.

"It's OK. We're going to get us out of here." I told Iris, who barely seemed conscious. I ran back to Lydia and Scott, then looked around for any weapons. There was practically nothing we could use.

I groaned, then slowly and cautiously headed towards the stairs. We were in some kind of basement, apparently.

"Stiles-"

"Sh-" I said, and quietly continued. I made it to the door and slowly turned the knob.

It was unlocked.

I didn't open the door, and instead turned around and walked back down towards Scott and Lydia.

"OK, so here's the plan-"

* * *

 


	8. The Past Always Comes Back To Bite You In The Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' plan to escape goes south. Meanwhile, Deaton discovers a way to save Iris from her unknown illness.

Chapter 8: The Past Always Comes Back To Bite You In The Ass  


**POV: Lydia  
**

"What the hell, Stiles. We are _not_ leaving you." I spat out, shifting my weight so I wasn't putting pressure on my ankle.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his head, "Look, Scott needs to get those bullets out before he _dies_ , Lydia. I need to try to protect Iris. OK? And you need to tell my dad and the others were we are so you can save us."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Well, why can't _I_ stay and protect Iris?" I knew it was a stupid argument, but I had to try anyway.

"Because I can't lose you, Lydia. So please, _please_ , just go. Scott needs you. I need you. _Iris_ needs you."

I bit my lip and sighed. "Fine." I turned around and Stiles and I started to help Scott up, who was stifling a groan. We had slowly got up the stairs, with Scott already panting. I looked at him and he nodded, then I slowly turned the doorknob and opened it. I poked my head out and noticed no one was around, then we quickly made our way through what seemed to be the living room and then the kitchen, then out the back door, to what appeared to be the woods.

We looked around and started walking to what seemed to be the front of the house, seeing that no one was there, and made our way into the thick woods yet keeping an eye on the path to what we assumed would be the main road, sense we didn't want to get caught in case he came back.

Where was he anyway?

This seemed way too easy.

And apparently, Scott was thinking the same thing.

"This feels wrong."

"I know."

"No, Lydia. I mean, this feels _wrong._ This is too easy. I feel like its-its-"

"a trap?" I really hoped not. But we couldn't turn back now. We needed to find the others and warn them where Stiles and Iris is.

He nodded in agreement and we kept walking, having to stop every once in awhile for Scott to catch his breath. It was getting hard to hold him up with one twisted ankle.

I could tell we were near the main road now.

What were we supposed to do? Flag a car down?

What if it ended up being our own kidnappers? Was there really just one?

I doubt only one of them could of carried all of us out here.

I started to see headlights on the main road, and my heart nearly leaped out of my throat. We continued walking, albeit slower this time, until the car stopped. We stopped, eyes wide. And then two figures got out.

"Allison!" I yelled, seeing the bow and arrow in one hand, and Isaac's in the other.

Oh, shit.

I hope Scott didn't notice.

It wasn't like they were dating anymore, but...

"Lydia?!" I heard Allison call back, yet she couldn't see me. I helped Scott and we started walking towards the figures, relieved once we finally saw the two. They ran to us and quickly tried to examine Scott's wounds.

"Stiles and Iris are in the basement in the house down the road."

"Alright. I'll bring Scott to Deaton and-"

"You need to call the police."

Allison and Isaac looked at each other before Isaac responded, "It's not supernatural related?"

They knew about werewolves with wolfsbane, so yes. But Stiles was serious when he said he needed the police to know. At least his dad.

"Tell Stiles' dad, at least."

Isaac just nodded, then started running down the road. Allison turned to us and helped Scott get in the backseat, as I got in the passenger seat. Then, we raced to Deaton's.

* * *

**POV: Isaac  
**

Everything had went by fast. One minute I was running towards the house while calling Stiles' dad, and the next I felt a pain erupt in my skull and everything had turned black. The next thing I knew, I was waking up on the rocky road with the sheriff looming over me.

"Isaac? Can you hear me?"

I squinted as the sun came into view, but the Sheriff's head blocked it. I sat up, the pain no longer there.

"What the hell happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

I remembered seeing Scott wounded, his eyes flashing red every few seconds as if he was about to attack any minute. I remember being worried about Allison, but she insisted to take him to Deaton's. And Lydia had gone with.

And then I was running down the road calling the sheriff. I haven't even made it inside the house to get Stiles and Iris.

My eyes widened at the realization.

"Is Stiles and Iris- Are they OK?" I asked quickly, jumping to my feet.

Something flashed in the older man's eyes. Worry? Sadness?

What happened?

"They aren't in the cabin." He said, sounding furious but trying to steer it away from me. "But there's...a lot of blood in the basement."

My eyes widened. I can feel my heart sink.

"Whose?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you can..." He didn't get to finish as I turned around and took off running towards the cabin. It took me a moment to realize I don't even know which door leads to the basement, when the sheriff just grunted and opened the door for me. He took out a flashlight as I made my way down the stairs.

He was right. There was a lot of blood.

There was a huge puddle of it in the middle of the basement, and it took me awhile to notice that there was a trail to it that lead up the stairs that was still wet, but not wet enough sense I left no prints. Next to the puddle of blood was a knife.

The smell hit me strong.

Fear. Panic. Worry. Sadness. Guilt. Pain.

So much pain.

And the smell of blood. Stiles' blood.

"Whose is it?" He finally asked after a long moment of silence.

I gulped. "It's...Stiles. I'm sorry sir."

He sucked in a breath, then rubbed his face. "All of it?"

"I think so, sir..."

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, as if he was trying to contain himself. "They said there was no way whoever's blood that was to survive..."

My heart sank again. But that felt...wrong.

Stiles was alive. I could _feel_ it. He was pack, and ever sense being in the pack, I noticed how we all seem to be able to feel when something is wrong, or whether someone is dead or alive. Hell, even humans in packs tend to have even stronger intuition than the werewolves. The humans in Derek's family too.

"He's alive. I just know it. I can...feel it."

There was a sigh of what seemed to be relief, yet still had doubt behind it.

"Let's hope." He said, before turning around and exiting the basement.

I followed behind, dialing Allison's number.

* * *

**POV: Stiles  
**

The first thing I noticed was the light. It was different, sense the basement was so dark.

Then I noticed the pain as it shifted from my abdomen, to my chest, through my arm and escaping my body as if It was being taken. I followed the path with my eyes, only to see Iris holding my hand tightly, grimacing, and her eyes glowing yellow.

I snapped my hand back when I realized what she was doing.

"Don't. You're in enough pain as it is."

"I can help." She tried to say, but I just heaved a sigh. She was dying, I wasn't.

Wait a minute, _why_ wasn't I dying? The last thing I remembered was getting beaten up by that guy and getting stabbed repeatedly...

And him telling me I did exactly what he wanted to. He didn't want Scott or Lydia, or even me. He wanted Iris, but the fact that I was there, he said he 'might as well make use of me.'.

I shivered at the memory, but instead I sat up straight and stood up, looking around the room.

The floor was a white, polished tile. The walls were white, the ceiling was white, hell, the bookshelves and the door was white. In the middle of the room, though, were two metal tables with straps, like the ones in those evil scientist movies.

Then I remembered him telling me his name.

Dr. Norman.

Oh god, we were kidnapped by a sadistic psycho who liked to experiment on supernatural teens.

My heart nearly leaped out of my chest as I tried to search for what else that Doctor guy had said.

 

_It was a few minutes after Scott and Lydia had left, and I hurried around the room to try to find something to possibly pick the lock. There was nothing, and the rusted old nail was too big. I sighed heavily and went back to Iris, who was now somewhat awake._

_"Why didn't you leave?"_

_"I'm not leaving you." I frowned._

_She just closed her eyes again, but I could see a tear run down. "You should of left. This is my war, not yours."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "You know this guy?"_

_She licked her dry lips, "I was human too, you know."_

_I didn't answer, and instead let her continue. She sighed, more tears coming down. I stood in front of her awkwardly as her wrist were bound, handing from the ceiling. "Then I was taken along with nineteen others. We were held captive for...maybe a month and a half. Experimented on. Tortured. Everyone died, except for two others when we were rescued. But the experiments they did...they killed them. I'm the only survivor, but...now I'm dying because of them. And now I find out that I can smell and sense things that I shouldn't. I can tell what kind of supernatural someone is. And apparently, I can heal and absorb their pain..."_

_I winced. I didn't want her to absorb my pain when she healed me at practice today. She was already in pain as it is._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but the sound of the door opening and footsteps coming near stopped me. I turned around, ready to defend myself, only to see the man smile._

_He now wore some plastic clothing, ones that doctors wear before they go into surgery. My eyes widened._

_He just smiled, and before I could do anything, he punched me. I fell to the ground with a loud thud, hitting my head in the process as he started to kick me. I tried to get away, to fight back, but he would block me every time. After what seemed like hours, he stopped, panting._

_"You idiot kids." He laughed, "You did exactly what I wanted. I didn't want that werewolf or girl of yours. I don't even want you..." He stopped for a moment, "But sense you are here...I might as well make use of you." He laughed again, then knelt down next to me. My eyes widened when I saw what he was holding, but before I could move, he plunged the knife into my chest. Then again in my stomach. And again. And again. And again._

_"You know what's good about studying anatomy of the human body?" He questioned, looking at the blood dripping on the knife. I lied here, weak and in agony, unable to move. All I could do was watch, and listen. Listen to the crazy man talk. Listen to the cries of Iris behind him._

_"I know exactly where to stab you without hitting a major organ. That way, I can watch as you bleed to death, slowly and painfully..." He flashed a smile, then frowned as if he wasn't satisfied. He stood up quickly, tossed the knife and with a jolt, he started to drag me up painfully up the stairs as Iris screamed my name..._

 

"He's going to experiment on us?" I questioned out loud. I turned around to see Iris leaning against the wall now. It was then that I noticed I was no longer bleeding, and my wounds were completely gone. She not only took my pain, but healed me. Just like at practice.

I sighed, then started walking towards the white door. I still felt weak, but I managed. I turned the doorknob to see that it was unlocked.

Why?

"You want to know what happened last time they tried to escape?" She asked me, and I knew she was talking about the people that was held hostage with her the last time.

"They shot and tortured the people that didn't escape. Right in front of those who attempted to."

My eyes widened. I couldn't watch Iris getting tortured.

I slowly walked towards her, then sat next to her, leaning against the wall. I gently held her hand and squeezed.

"They'll find us."

She let out a few tears, "I can't...do this again, Stiles."

I licked my dry lips and pulled her closer to me. She cried in my shoulder. We sat like that for what felt like minutes, hours, or even days until we eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**POV: Allison  
**

I walked back into the room where Deaton, Scott, and Lydia were after just getting off the phone with Isaac. My heart skipped a beat as I thought about telling them what happened.

I could see Scott was now on the metal table, sleeping. Lydia was pacing, and Deaton was looking at the healing wounds on Scott when he looked up at me.

"Sleep is the best thing for him right now to heal."

I nodded, and gulped. "That was Isaac." I said, and I watched as Lydia's eyes went wide.

"Are they OK?"

I turned to her and sighed, "He called the sheriff before someone hit him in the head or something. When he woke up, the police were there and Stiles and Iris were gone. But..."

"But what?" Lydia said, taking a step closer. I sighed, "There was a lot of blood. The sheriff said that much blood that it should be impossible for someone to survive. It was Stiles' blood, but Isaac says he has a strong feeling Stiles is alive."

"And Iris?"

"I don't know. Shes not in the pack, so he doesn't have that same connection with her. But he thinks she left unharmed."

She nodded, but sat down, taking a deep breath. I looked over at Scott, knowing that I would have to tell him that his best friend was missing still, and may or may not be alive.

"You didn't give Iris the bite yet, correct?" Deaton questioned, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Lydia stood up. "No, he didn't. Why?"

"I was looking around in some old books, and I found a odd case that is similar to Iris'. Their were a couple people, dying. All bitten, but none survived. Except for two, but that's because they weren't bitten like...the others."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. How could werewolves bite another way?

"The dying subject needs to have _no_ heart rate at all when bitten, but needs to be in a state of...not dead, but dead." He winced at his own words.

"Like the sacrifice?" Lydia questioned, remembering the triple sacrifice we had to do to save our parents.

"Yes. But in this case, both the alpha and the subject would go under. Each holding an item of the other's, that way they will be connected. When the cross the veil, Scott would bite her, then they can come back."

"But...there's consequences." I said, remembering the haunting of my Aunt Kate.

"Yes, possibly. But that's just one obstacle." He sighed, "Scott eventually got his control back, just like you and Stiles' dealt with your own consequences. These consequences aren't permanent."

I nodded. Would Scott do it again? For Iris?

I bit my lip and sighed, then sat down next to where Lydia was sitting.

Then, I waited. I hated waiting. I wanted to go out there and help.

But there was nothing I could do right now, instead of wait.

 

* * *

**  
**

 

 


	9. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Stiles discovers they aren't the only ones being held hostage and Sheriff Stillinski struggles to deal with his son missing. Meanwhile, Scott is having trouble to maintain control of his wolf when he finds out that Isaac and Allison have been hooking up.

Chapter 9: Mission Impossible  


**POV: Stiles  
**

The sound of a door slamming shut echoed in the empty room and I jolted up, waking Iris up in the process. We had both fallen asleep lying against on the floor on the ground, not wanting to go anywhere else in the room. I jumped to my feet and saw a small, brown box next to the door. I looked over at Iris, who was starring at it with wide, familiar eyes.

"What is it?" I asked aloud, unsure if this happened last time she was taken.

"It means they are keeping us." She said, her voice sounding calm and cryptic.

"You're saying they were unsure before? When they _kidnapped_ us?" Why did they even take us if they didn't know if they would 'keep' us like we were some pet?

"They observe us, see whether we are fit for their experiments. If we pass, they send the box full of items."

"And if we didn't?" I questioned, still not making a move towards the box. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know her answer, or what the hell was in that thing.

"They would kill us." She said simply, as if it was some easy thing to accept.

My eyes widened for a moment, my heart in my throat. I gulped then slowly made my way to the box. I could see Iris now standing up and following.

"Depending on what is inside shows what kind of experiments they are going to do to us." Iris said as we both knelt down on our knees. I took a deep breath then opened the box and started pulling everything out one by one.

"Oh how nice, we can tell how long these bastards keep us." I groaned, sarcasm dripping with every word as I held a black wall clock that said the time, and a spot that counted the number of days we have been here. It still sat at zero.

I just rolled my eyes and pulled out the next item. There was two separate bags, both filled with granola bars, crackers, and candy such as Life Savers, Airheads, Jolly Ranchers, Mint, and Gum. There was also a bag of wheat bread.

"It is probably best not to eat the candy. It will make you more hungry."

I groaned again and grabbed the bottles of Gatorade and water. "Great. So just to taunt us." i tried to joke, but Iris didn't even smirk.

I just continued to pull out items. There were two "watches", but instead of the time, it was a timer. It looked like it counted up, down, and also had an alarm.

"Every night at midnight the power shuts off for five minutes, and every door opens. 'Beca and I used to try to learn the path to escape. If you don't make it back to your room before the time runs out-you get punished."

I gulped, "Punished?" Did I even want to know?

"Usually torture. Sometimes starvation." Iris said, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact. I just nodded, partially wishing I never asked as I continued to pull things out of the box.

I pulled out a first-aid kit. Iris grabbed it and peered inside. "Rubbing alcohol and bandages-that's not a good sign."

I just swallowed, now afraid to speak. What the hell were they planning to do to us?

"Also painkillers, but you have to press a button in order to get it. It only pops two out, and it won't let you press it again. Resets everyday. Oh, and there's a bottle of Adderall."

"How sweet." I groaned.

This time Iris did smirk as she closed the first-aid kit and set it aside.

I pulled out a small trash can with plastic bags, then a single blanket.

"They can get all this but only one blanket?" I grumbled then grabbed the last thing in the box. My eyes widened when I realized what it was. I quickly dropped it back in the box and yelled, "What the hell?!"

"Shit." I heard Iris say under her breath as she looked at the _massive fucking box of various condoms._

"Want to see if my...abilities can be sexually transmitted and if it can be prevented by the use of condoms." She said casually, yet her eyes were still wide in horror.

"They want to _rape_ you?" I practically yelled, anger in my voice.

"No. They want you to."

My eyes widened. "I would never-"

"They know that. Thats why they will drug you. I heard it happen before...last time..." She said sadly, then leaned back against the wall.

My heart was beating fast. "I won't let-"

"It's OK, Stiles. OK? If...if it happens, I won't be mad at you. It wouldn't be your fault. But you can't feel guilty if it _does_ happen, OK?"

I gulped. How would I not feel guilty?

And even if it wasn't my fault.

I couldn't let this happen to her.

She just sighed when I didn't respond and stood up, then started to grab the food and set it on one of the white shelves. She hung the wall clock up, set the trashcan in the corner of the room, and dragged the box in one corner with the rest of the stuff. She put on the timer-watch and threw one at me, and I did the same thing without a word.

I stood there in silence again, just watching her move around the room like she was so _familiar_ with the place.

The two metal tables in the middle of the room still looked terrifying as ever. There was a single toilet on one side of the room next to a rusty old sink, both which were somewhat hidden by a fold-able white wall. On the opposite side was one single cot.

I watched as the clock ticked. It was almost midnight.

"Should we do it?" I asked, looking at the locked door that would open when the clock hit twelve.

"Do you want to?" She questioned.

I thought for a moment.

I badly wanted to get out of here, but I knew we _had_ to make it back in time. We needed at least learn the halls and start to memorize them. We needed to do _something._ We couldn't just wait until the pack found us.

If they ever do.

"Yeah, I do. Are you feeling OK though?"

She looked at me as if I was an idiot, then said, "I'm good. One minute." I looked down at the timer as it started to count down to midnight.

"We need to be fast. And careful. They used to have traps. I'm sure they only got more dangerous." She said, standing next to the door looking ready to burst into a sprint.

Great. Traps through a maze of hallways.

I just nodded and stared down at the timer.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The door opened with a loud 'click' and Iris and I took off running down the hallway. There were two sets of doors on each side of us. I took the right as Iris took the left, only to find that it appeared to be a lab room with a double-sided glass. Like an interrogation room.

Quickly, we took off running down the hallway until we reached the end. On our right was a long hallway that we couldn't see the end of, but the left was short. In front of us were double-doors. We quickly rushed to it, finding that it was an empty gym with blood in the middle. i shuddered and we started to take off running once again, now heading towards the short hallway. We could see that there was a single door at the end of the hallway, and Iris was quick to open it, only to meet darkness. She took a hesitant step inside then nearly fell forward. I caught her and saw that inside was a hole that looked like a dried up well.

With what appeared to be bones at the bottom and the smell of rotting flesh.

We then looked at each other and was about to run back when I noticed at the short hallway didn't end there, but turned left to another short hallway. I ran down it, took another left, and saw yet again a long hallway that I couldn't see the end of, all the while hearing the sounds of Iris' protests. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at the timer.

8 seconds.

I started running, turning the corner in a clumsy fashion and almost passing the double-doors of the gym and the hallway that led to our room before turning yet again. I could see Iris already in the room, screaming my name and to run faster as the heavy door was starting to close.

I slid and made it inside before the door shut with a loud 'bang'.

We sat there, leaning against the door and the wall, trying to catch our breath.

"Next time-" Iris panted, "We don't hesitate. Takes too much time. Just run, don't observe what the room is." She said, then slowly got to her feet. I watched as she limped to the shelf and pulled out a granola bar and a Gatorade. i just continued lying against the wall and stared at the wall clock. What time where we even taken? 6 O'clock? Yeah, I was pretty sure it was 6'clock. Wait, did they start counting the moment we were taken from Lydia's house, or from the cabin?

Dad must have found out by now. And was Scott and Lydia OK? I never got to find out. How was my dad supposed to handle his only son going missing? Iris had explained that she was held hostage for over a _month_.

I couldn't do that. Not to him.

Not to the pack.

Was there even a way to actually escape this place in five minutes? Was it even possible? Or was it just to watch us get our hopes up, only for it to crash and burn?

And could Scott ever get our scent? Why hasn't he found us by now?

Where the _hell_ were we anyway? Were we even still in Beacon Hills? In the state of California?

"You should get some rest. You'll need it."

Iris said, grabbing the blanket and setting it on the cot. I sighed and started to stand up, then noticed that she was taking her close off.

"Uh..."

I could practically _hear_ her roll her eyes, "We need to wash our clothes while we sleep, because the clothes off our back is the only thing we get. At least thats how it was last time. And trust me, you don't want to skip a day of not washing your clothes after they-" She stopped short, and part of me wanted to ask what they do, but the other part of me was yelling at me saying _you probably really don't want to know._

She stripped down until she was in a black bra and lace underwear. She walked away then disappeared behind the fold-able wall. I blinked a few times, trying to tell myself not to stare.

I heard the sound of running water, and then, "You better not just be standing there. Go on and take your clothes off so I can wash them and hang them to dry." I just gulped then quickly took my shoes, socks, pants and shirt off. I slowly and cautiously made my way over to her, without passing the fold-able wall so I didn't see her naked.

Instead, she didn't seem to care. She looked confident in her completely _bare, naked_ skin, as she turned around and grabbed my clothes, then looked at me oddly. "Boxers too." She said, then turned around and put my clothes under the running water. I gulped once again, trying _so hard_ not to stare at the fact that she had the best ass I've ever seen, even in porn movies.

And her boobs.

_Oh god her boobs._

They were massive and perky and I could feel the blood rush to my _other_ head. I swallowed hard then turned and went to the cot.

Wait, were we going to sleep _together? Naked? With one blanket?_

Oh god. I don't even know if this is the best thing ever or the most embarrassing moment of my life.

_There is no need to feel this way,_ I thought, _We are just friends. Close friends. Really close friends. Really close naked friends that sleep in the same cot because we are forced to and might be forced to have sex occasionally and hope to god they don't want us to reproduce, oh my fucking jesus christ._

I could feel my heart beat hard against my chest, and I watched as she then grabbed a water bottle and popped two painkillers. I frowned, feeling bad that she was hurting, and glad that knowing she was hurting was making me less horny.

 Because this was getting awkward.

I lied down on the cot and pressed my back against the cold wall and covered myself with the blanket, leaving enough for Iris. I soon heard the water turn off and after a moment of silence at what I assumed was her hanging up the clothes, she came over and lied down in the cot as if there was _nothing weird about this._ I assumed it was because it was something she was used to when she was held hostage for over a month. Who else was she with? Who else seen her naked?

_That's not important, you idiot._ I thought to myself, _She was taken against her will. She had no choice._

She lied on her back, the tiny blanket barely covering her body. I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to stare. I could feel my face turn red, and I opened my eyes again and just looked around the room without getting up.

"Is the lights going to-" Before I could even finish, the lights suddenly turned off.

I sighed and leaned back, closing my eyes. It was hard to get comfortable when the cot was so tiny, and the blanket was so small even for one person. And then there is the fact that _we are naked and I'm cold_.

We were silent for a long time as I let my eyes drift close. I had shifted to my back and opted to just stare at the ceiling, trying to not think about the fact that there was a naked hot girl next to me.

Eventually she shifted on her side, her breast pressed up against my bare chest. Her hand wrapped around my waist. I couldn't tell whether she was still asleep or if she was purposely allowing this.

I just sighed and wrapped my arm around her, still feeling my face burning red.

_Because I just remembered this is on camera._

I groaned for forgetting such a simple thing, then eventually drifted off into sleep.

**POV: Scott**

"I can't smell them! It's like their scent just disappeared!" I growled as I walked around the cabin for the third time already. I could feel my eyes flash red as my anger boiled beneath my skin, taunting my inner wolf.

"How is that even possible?" Isaac practically yelled out in frustration, now leaning against a tree. I could tell that he had been trying to stay away from me, possibly because I was pissed I let this happen in the first place.

I am the alpha. I shouldn't have let this happen.

How could we even lose them? The plan was simple.

Too simple.

Was it possible that that escaping was what this guy wanted all along?

"The doors were unlocked and no one was home. This was _way_ too easy." I finally said aloud, trying to remember why I even let us go with Stiles' plan.

There was silence for a moment, and then "You're right." The beta said, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

"You're saying he wanted us to escape? So he could get Iris easily? Then why kidnap us at all?" Lydia questioned, eyes wide with worry.

"I don't know. To throw us off guard?" That made sense, right? Ugh, Stiles would be here right now to tell me, or throw ideas out until _something_ seemed right.

But he wasn't. Because I let them take him away.

I huffed, and then another realization hit me. "If they only wanted to take Iris, why take Stiles too?"

"Why take Iris before?" That probably was the first thing Deaton said sense we got to the cabin. "According to him, Stiles could just as well be a good subject as any. As Iris."

Those experiments made Iris sick. They killed others and they're killing Iris. Stiles' can't die. Not like this.

"Then how the hell do we find them?" Allison questioned, her voice was strong and confident, but worried and an obvious mask over her fear. She was in hunter-mode, and it made her look even more attractive. All this lust and anger wasn't helping, and his anger was begging for a way out. He wanted to tackle Allison down and kiss down her soft neck and her soft lips...

If only they never broke up.

"I'm afraid we will have to leave this up to the police this time, boys. But look on the bright side-" I growled at Deaton. What bright side? Stiles and Iris are gone! "At least Lydia hasn't predicted either of their deaths."

My eyes flashed red again and suddenly Isaac's hand was on my chest, preventing me from running over to Deaton and tearing his throat out with my teeth.

And then I smelled it.

Allison.

But on Isaac.

They were dating? My own beta, my own _friend_ , dating my ex-girlfriend?

She was _mine,_ my wolf growled, now directing my anger towards Isaac. I pushed him hard on the ground, teeth sharp and ready to fight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Scott! It's just me, calm down!"

I saw red. My claws and fangs extended and I watched as Allison helped Isaac up, even though he was doing _just fine_ on his own on the dirty ground.

"Scott! Stop!" Allison's voice pierced my sensitive wolf ears, but it only made me more angry. Isaac stepped back, claws and fangs extended, eyes glowing yellow.

I could smell the strong sense of _Allison_ on him, along with a lingering of sweat and sex.

I growled and charged forward, hitting him hard and knocking him back on the ground. He slashed my shoulder, and I could hear Lydia and Allison screaming.

"Stiles needs you!"

I stopped, hovering above Isaac with my claws to his neck. One second away from tearing his throat out.

I stepped away from him, hiding the embarrassment of losing control of my wolf and the anger towards what I now knew of my beta and ex-girlfriend hooking up together. Hiding the pain and the fear of my best friend and guilt that lingered. I grabbed my helmet, hopped on my bike and sped off without a word.

**POV: Sheriff Stillinski**

"What'd you find?" I barked as Deputy Jones came into my office, forgetting to knock once again.

"Uh, um - Forensics identified whose blood-"

" _And?"_ I snapped, urging him to get to the point.

I already knew whose blood it was. Stiles.

But another part of me doubted this whole supernatural crap. I still needed facts. Proof.

"It's...Stiles, sir." He said, and I could tell he fought hard to try to remember the kid's nickname, instead of look at his polish first name that was hard to pronounce.

My heart still sank as I heard his name.

"All of it?"

"Most of it, sir. There was some of Scott McCall's blood, but he never went to the hospital-"

"Is that it, Jones?"

"Er, we looked up the owner of the cabin, sir."

I rolled my eyes. This guy really needed to learn to get to the point.

"It belonged to a couple by the names of Jeremy and Grace Bowers. They were killed in an animal attack a year ago, the cabin has been abandoned ever sense."

So a dead end. Great.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't apologize, Jones. Just get to work." I grumbled and sat down at my desk, watching as Deputy Jones hurried out of my office.

I let my head fall in my hands.

I really should of put a tracker on Stiles ever sense finding out he was a part of this dangerous supernatural world.

**POV:** **Stiles**

The sound of my alarm woke up up and I groaned and stretched only to realize someone else was in my bed.

My heart skipped a beat as I realized that I wasn't home. We were still in this plain white room, locked away like animals, and apparently we were being woken up by our wrist-timers to do what? Stare at the blank walls?

I felt Iris stir next to me, and I looked over at the sleeping girl. Her hair was a mess, tangled up into knots. The small blanket had fallen in a clump on the floor. My face turned red as I realized her breast were pinned against my bare chest. Her head was on my neck and I could tell she smelled like marsh-mellows. Her lips were a pale pink, lighter than her face. Her hand was laying on my chest, her fingers making circles on my chest. Was she awake?

My face burned from embarrassment once again, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss those soft, smooth lips of hers.

Then the door opened, and we scrambled to cover ourselves with the tiny blanket. The unfamiliar man had no reaction and just told us to get dressed. I waited for a moment, thinking that he would turn and leave to let us get dressed in privacy, but he never did. Iris and I just looked at each other for a moment, and then I awkwardly let her take the blanket to cover herself as we walked to the small makeshift bathroom and grabbed our now dry clothes. After silently getting dressed, we walked to the man who then gripped our arms tightly and shoved us outside, dragging us down the hall and taking a left to the longer hallway. We walked for a while to the point where I could see a door all the way at the end, but before I could look even more, we turned left once again. He typed in a few numbers and then a heavy door opened, thousands of voices of conversations suddenly loud.

Iris and I walked in, the door behind us slamming closed.

It was a cafeteria with probably about hundreds of people. Everyone turned to stare at us and was silent for a moment, then turned back to their now-quiet conversations.

"Hey, you two are new here, right?" A guy around my age said. His hair was in a buzz-cut, his eyes were a dark brown and I could tell he was able to shave here. He wore a dark red shirt and blue jeans with converse, all of which were ripped and dirty. He seemed to had appear out of nowhere.

"Er, yeah." I said awkwardly, unsure of what to think of this stranger that I didn't even know was in the building.

"I'm Mark." He said, taking out his hand for me to shake. I hesitantly shook his hand and said, "Stiles."

"Stiles? That's an odd name. Have I really been out of society for that long?" He said, but I didn't think he was actually joking. How long as _he_ been here?

"And what is your pretty girlfriend's name?" He questioned, looking at Iris. I frowned.

"Iris, and she's uh- a close friend." But I would love for her to be my girlfriend.

Wait, where did that even come from?

"Iris? OK, definitely been too long." He snored and shook Iris' hand, only to pull away as if it was on fire. His eyes widened as he looked at her, then a grin spread across his face.

"You're the healer!" He yelled, and again everyone in the cafeteria looked at us, stopping mid-conversation. Some faces were full of hope, others fear, and few of anger.

"That must mean you are the kid that runs with wolves!" He turned to me.

"How did you know that?" I questioned quietly.

I didn't want the government to know about werewolves.

But obviously they did. Because not only did they know about me, but they knew enough to stop a werewolf. To stop Scott.

Then why didn't they take me and not Scott? He was the special one. I'm just human.

"You two are legends around here." Mark's smile was too huge for us to be talking about this.

"Both of us?" I asked in disbelief.

"Duh!" He said, slapping a hand on my back. I wanted desperately to rip it off, but decided I should be nice so I can get more information that may or may not be useful.

He turned to Iris, "You're the first success-"

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm fucking dying. How am I a success?"

He bit his lip, and for a moment I wondered if he knew about that.

"But you lived and fought long enough to let the abilities come to light. Now they know how to fix you."

Her eyes seemed to widen with fear and hope, but I had a feeling there was a catch.

"You're lying."

"I'm not." He smirked and turned around, walking towards where all the food lay. He grabbed two trays and handed them to us, then started walking and looked at all the various foods. There was hot dogs, burgers, mac-n-cheese, pasta, and so on. What really caught my attention was the mountain of curly fries.

"-few missions, simple though. Then he'll save you. And then you can save us."

I stopped, tearing my gaze away from the delicious looking food, ignoring my stomach that was growling, "What? What missions?"

"You don't know? He wants to overthrow the horrible president." Mark's face suddenly twisted into anger, "That bastard is the reason some of our families and packs are dead."

What the hell did the president do? I thought as I shoved a mouthful of curly fries in my mouth.

He shook his head, anger still visible on his face, "We need you, Iris. And Stiles-"

I stopped as he just stared at me, curly fries falling onto my tray, my face looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "What?" I said, mouth still full.

I could tell he fought the urge to smirk, "We need you. None of us know what you hold, but there's a reason why you're here. You can save us. Help us get revenge on the president for murdering everyone we loved."

Yeah, this was definitely a crazy house.

I just swallowed, "Er, I'm just the puny little human to be honest-"

He laughed. _Laughed._

"You're funny... _Stiles._ " He sounded like he was trying hard to make sure he said my name right, "There's no way he would let a human in. Even if you were, you wouldn't be for long." He laughed again, turning away. "Anyway, welcome home. Do your missions and no one will mess with you. See ya later, Stiles - Iris."

He waved and left, leaving me and Iris to then just stare at each other as if saying 'did that just happen?'

Then, we turned to the food and started piling food on, then made our way to an empty table in a corner.

"So, tell me all you know about the last time you were taken." I said after a while of us just eating.

"I already did."

"Yeah, OK, but at the time I wasn't worried for my _life._ Or my _human life._ " I said quieter, afraid someone had supernatural hearing. Did that mean they were _all_ supernaturals?

She rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her burger then shrugged, "I never talked to anyone else last time. Only the people in my room."

"And how many people were that?" It probably wasn't important, but I was curious.

"Twenty. Now to think about it, I wonder if there were others." She sighed then took another bite.

"How many _beds_ did you have?" Seriously, this whole 'one bed, two people' thing wasn't working out because just the smell of her was turning me on now.

"Five. We would switch around. We had a schedule."

So, guess there's no hope they will magically put another cot in there, huh?

I groaned, then ate my curly fries.

"So, you never did this? This whole, all these people and nice cafeteria food and the mention of supernaturals and missions and shit?"

She shook her head, "No. Didn't know they were turning me until recently. Never mentioned missions. Never had nice food."

"How did they find you?" I asked after a moment of silence.

She bit her lip, "I don't know. I think the secretary of the department of defense had found out about the illegal government project and shut it down. At least, thats what I heard. They kept it away from the media, so..."

"You think this whole...president crap...is real? Or are they freaking brainwashed because they act like brainwashed soldiers- oh god, I hope they aren't building a supernatural army like that one movie-"

"I don't know, Stiles." She said quickly, looking around. "I heard that last time I was taken too. I thought they were joking, But now..."

"it doesn't seem like a coincidence?"

She nodded, "Why not take Scott?"

"I was wondering the same thing. I mean, he's the werewolf. I'm the-"

"But are you? Human, I mean? That Mark guy didn't seem so convinced."

I frowned, "I mean..."

"We need to get out of here soon. Midnight we go down all the way down this hallway. You saw that door at the end?"

"Yeah."

"And maybe we should search other rooms. What if theres an exit in the rooms we dismissed so fast? Like the labs, or that gym-"

"We'll have to separate."

She nodded in agreement and we sat silent for a while, quietly eating. We didn't know if we had a time limit in here.

"If they can really save me..."

"But there's always a catch."

"I know." She said sadly then sighed.

There was a beeping noise that reminded me of the school.

I groaned.

"What?" She questioned as she stood up and started to follow the other body of people. Some looked like they were our age, others looked younger, and some were older.

"I'm just thinking about all the work we're going to have to make up when we get back to school."

She smirked, "Mr. Harris is going to be pissed we got ourselves kidnapped."

I laughed as the same man found us then led us to our dull, white rooms.

 

 

 


End file.
